The Roxas Observation Log
by Kumogata
Summary: Naminé took it upon herself to study the changing behaviours of Roxas in his natural habitat. Sequel to "Thrall". AkuRoku


So yeah. Hi again. I dunno where this came from. A sleep deprived brain isn't a predictable one. Hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Observation Log: Day 1. Monday.<strong>

**Subject appeared at school 10 minutes late. Rare occurance. Looks tired, like he hasn't slept in a while.**

**When asked if he was okay, subject responded with a vague statement about his weekend and a weak smile.**

**Requires further investigation.**

**Quiet at lunch. Short responses to questions. Still looks tired, but not particularly unhappy about it. Didn't respond to Hayner's rather rude comments about his 'blood-sucking boyfriend'. This also requires further investigation.**

**Subject was excused from Gym class today. Handed over a letter in a neat white envelope that could only have come from his mother. Was hit in face with ball, not paying attention while other students were playing basketball.**

**Took Subject to nurse. Nose bleeding and slightly disoriented. Sneezed blood on me.**

**Subject's mother collected both of us for trip to hospital. Didn't talk much for car ride. Half hour wait for face x-ray. Short.**

**Creepy vampire boyfriend showed up while at hospital. How did he get past security?**

xxx

"Oh my God, Nami," he sputtered, raising the wad of tissues he'd dashed into the bathroom to get up to his nose. There were flecks of bright red blood covering Naminé's pale legs and the tops of her white tennis shoes, and she just kept staring down at it with a shocked look on her face. There may have been some on her Gym skirt, but it was hidden on the black fabric.

"No no," she murmured, looking back up at him with a shaky smile. "It's fine. It'll wash out."

He didn't look convince, but he allowed her to take his arm and lead him gently through the hallways of the school towards the nurse's office. His vision was slightly blocked by the bundle of tissue being held up to his face, so he trusted Naminé to be careful with him.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Naminé asked him softly as the nurse fluttered around them fetching all manner of useless medical supplies. The nurse had taken his bundle of tissues away and given him a new batch, and as he lowered them from his face to respond, Naminé could see the amount of blood that had managed to escape from his nose.

"I'm fine," he said thickly, staring down at the accumulated blood soaked into the tissues. "It hurts a bit though."

"Well, if you'd been paying attention in gym class, this wouldn't have happened," she told him lightly. He scoffed at her, and she smiled. This was a little bit more normal than he had been recently.

"How was I supposed to know that Seifer was going to throw a ball at my face," he said, wincing as he touched the already thoroughly bruised bridge of his nose. The nurse bustled over and clucked at him, waving his hand away from his face as he tried to touch it again.

"Hands off for just a second, dear," she said, in a very impatient tone, like she had much, much better things to be doing with her time. Naminé's view of Roxas was blocked by the nurse's impractically large backside (weren't nurses supposed to inspire pupils to eat healthily and stay in shape?), but she could hear his hisses of pain and one brief shout which was answered by a low hushing noise from the nurse that may have been intended to be soothing.

When the nurse waddled off, Naminé was surprised to see that nothing about his face had changed. He was still just as bloody and bruised, but now his eyes were glistening slightly with unshed tears, and Naminé couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You poor baby," she cooed, and Roxas just scowled at her – as well as he could with a swollen face.

He looked ridiculous, she thought to herself. It looked for all the world like the blood had been flowing from his mouth and down his neck, and she sniggered at the thought of his boyfriend seeing him like that.

"Give me your phone," she said quickly, reaching out her hand.

"It's in my bag," he mumbled. "Why?"

"No worries," she said, reaching down and pulling her slim white phone from the waistband of her skirt. She raised it up and aimed the camera at Roxas. "Smile."

All he managed to do before she hit the capture button was stare up vacantly at her, his mouth slightly open and his lips blood stained.

"All right, hun," the nurse said as she wandered back into the room. "I called you momma, and she'll be here soon to take you to the hospital, okay? Need to get that nose x-rayed."

Roxas nodded dumbly, and Naminé stared at the nurse for a moment before she gave as gentle a smile as she could.

"Would you be able to get him something to clean his face up with?" she said softly, and the nurse clapped her hands as though she'd just been thinking the same thing. "I'll go fetch your bags, Rox. I'll be back in a few minutes."

xxx

"Ow ow ow," Roxas whined as the hospital's on duty nurse finished up her treatment of him, which so far seemed a lot more competently handled than it had been with the school nurse. He'd been x-rayed, told that the break in his nose was fairly even and wouldn't need much doing with it. The nurse nodded in satisfaction, before she took Roxas's mother out towards the reception area to fill out some paperwork.

His face was clear of blood, and he looked much more content now that he had had some painkillers pumped into him, but obviously not enough to stop him from crying out like he had when the nurse had pressed the tips of her fingers into the bridge of his nose.

The bruising had extended from his nose across his face, under each of his eyes.

"It's not that bad," Naminé told him tentatively as he skimmed his fingers over the small plasters covering his nose. He turned and glared at her, and then looked up and gasped.

Naminé nearly jumped out of her skin because all of a sudden, Axel was standing right next to her, as though he'd been there all along.

"Geez," she whispered.

He looked relatively normal today. Well, as normal as a man over six foot with bright red hair and facial tattoos could look. He had tied his hair back as best he could, and he had on a pair of close fitting jeans and a t-shirt that would have possibly fit well on any other person, but he was so skinny that it was loose on him and not quite long enough to meet the jeans at his hips, so Naminé could see the tops of his apparently razor sharp hipbones.

"Hi," he purred, and as Naminé watched, all the tension and worry melted away from Roxas, and he was left with a vague, if not incredibly genuine, smile.

"Hi," he murmured back, and Axel sloped over, removing his hands from the pockets of his skinny jeans to cup Roxas' face gently, making him look up slightly to examine the damage. He then leaned down and very, very gently placed a kiss on the tip of Roxas' nose.

"Ow," Roxas whined again, a little more pitifully this time, pouting sadly. Axel seized the opportunity and dove in for a very enthusiastic kiss.

Naminé watched the whole scene with a great deal of confusion, and also a little joy. Weren't vampires supposed to be viscious, bloodsucking monsters? Even so, this display was adorable, and Roxas' laugh sounded genuine as Axel began to litter his face with kisses, taking the utmost care to avoid his nose.

"So," Axel said eventually, his skinny arms wrapped around Roxas' torso. "Who do I have to kill to avenge your honor?"

"No one," Roxas said, reaching up to hug the vampire back. "It was an accident."

"You're no fun," Axel told him.

Naminé pulled out her phone and was about to send her dad a message that she was coming home when she remembered the picture she'd taken in the nurse's office earlier in the day.

"Hey, Axel," she said, and the vampire looked right at her. She didn't flinch, but instead held out her phone, which the vampire took gingerly, examining the image carefully.

He turned back to Roxas and gave a Cheshire cat grin so wide that his eyes seemed to be mere green lines on his face.

"Sexy," he purrs.

Roxas makes disgusted fake-vomit sounds, and Naminé giggles, because despite Roxas being still alive and having a dead boyfriend, they are surprisingly cute together.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I'm planning to do 5 more days of Roxas Spotting with Naminé , which could be fluff, but might also take a stunning nosedive into the world of written pornography.<p>

More on that later though.


End file.
